


Любовь со 101 взгляда

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon, F/M, Romance, центрик!Hook
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В детстве мама рассказывала Крюку, что настоящая любовь обретается только с первого взгляда. Но то ли первый взгляд был неважный, то ли ситуация не та, то ли сам капитан какой-то ущербный, но с первым взглядом у него вышло неважно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь со 101 взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская вычитка. Фанфик содержит материалы и диалоги второго и третьего сезонов сериала, возможно для кого-то спойлеры. 
> 
> Фанфик написан на конкурс в diary!сообществе.

_Когда-то очень давно…_

\- Я – ГРОЗНЫЙ ГЛАЗ!!!! Я – ПОКОРИТЕЛЬ МОРЕЙ И ВЛАСТЕЛИН ОСТРОВА СОКРОВИЩ!! Я – ВЕЛИЧАЙШИЙ ПИРАТ, БРОДИВШИЙ ПО ВОЛНАМ АТЛАНТИКИ!!! – маленький черноволосый мальчик в ночной рубашке и импровизированной черной повязкой на правом глазу бегал по детской, размахивая деревянным мечом. – ЗАЩИЩАЙСЯ!!!!

От него, весело смеясь и умело петляя между разбросанными по полу игрушками, убегал мальчик постарше, также с прототипом меча в руке. Резко остановившись после очередного поворота, он развернулся и взмахнул деревяшкой, на манер шпаги.

\- Защищайся, грязный пират!!

Искусственные мечи столкнулись в тщательно отрепетированном сражении, и всего через пару взмахов юный «пират» выронил «меч» и упал, якобы из-за умелой подножки, подставленной его жертвой, и очень удачно приземлился на мягкий ворс ковра.

\- ДА! Я победил! Я – самый непобедимый-непобедимый! – вскинул руки в ликовании старший мальчик.

 - Эй! Лиам! – подскочил младший, поднимая брошенный меч. – Теперь моя очередь быть хорошим капитаном!

\- Мальчики! – в комнату вошла молодая привлекательная женщина с темными волосами, убранными в высокую прическу, в светло-зеленом платье, украшенном кружевом и незамысловатой вышивкой. – Вам пора спать!

\- Ну, ма-а-а-ам! – хором простонали дети.

\- Пора, - невозмутимо повторила дама.

Под её строгим, но нежным взглядом, старший – Лиам – тут же положил меч и быстро забрался под одеяло одной из кроватей, стоявших у противоположной стены детской. А младший, поджав губы, посмотрел на мать:

\- А ты расскажешь историю про первый взгляд?

\- О, милый, - девушка наклонилась к сыну, стащив с его лица темную повязку, и мягко растрепала волосы. – Ты её знаешь уже лучше меня.

\- Расскажешь? – продолжал настаивать мальчик.

\- Если ляжешь в свою кровать, расскажу, - мягко улыбнулась его мама.

Тот мгновенно кинулся к кровати и тут же зарылся с головой под одеяло, свернувшись клубочком на большой перьевой подушке.

\- Первый взгляд - это когда мужчина и женщина, всего один раз посмотрев друг другу в глаза, понимают, что созданы друг для друга, и погружаются в теплый безграничный океан взаимной любви и поддержки, - начала мама мальчиков, поправляя одеяло у уже успевшего задремать Лиама. – Когда плохо одному – второй помогает пережить горе, когда счастье озаряет жизнь девушки – оно же наполняет смыслом жизнь мужчины. Первый взгляд – это мгновение, секунда, краткий миг, когда всего по одному короткому блеску в глубине глаз, ты понимаешь, что человек напротив и есть твоя судьба.

\- Мама, а вы с папой влюбились с первого взгляда? – тихо спросил младший сын.

\- Да, - кивнула та. – Он сказал: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дэниэл Джонс!», посмотрел на меня, и я поняла, что он именно тот, о ком я мечтала.

\- А я когда-нибудь смогу так же?

\- Конечно, Киллиан, - успокоила сына миссис Джонс. – Ты обязательно полюбишь с первого взгляда, - она наклонилась и поцеловала сына в щёчку. – А теперь спать.

В дверях комнаты она остановилась и прошептала:

\- Сладких снов, мои дорогие братья Джонс.

_Пару сотен лет спустя._

1

Я провалялся под этими гниющими тушками чуть ли не вечность. От солнца тела начали тухнуть и распространять невероятно паршивый запах, от которого кишки сворачивались в узел, а желудок то и дело стремился выбросить к черту свое содержимое, но понимание того, что блевать придется практически под себя, меня остановило. Плечи и шеи затекли от веса трупов, а левая рука опять напомнила мне об отсутствии кисти фантомными болями.

Наконец, что-то изменилось. Я услышал шуршание травы под быстрыми шагами. Кто-то выбежал на поляну. Прислушавшись, я различил женские голоса. Легкая усмешка тронула мои губы. Птички в клетке.

\- На помощь! Помогите! – тихонько откашлявшись, позвал я.

\- Сюда! Он здесь! – почти сразу раздался приятный голос.

Тяжесть на моих плечах ослабла, и мне помогли повернуться. Солнце ударило в глаза, ослепляя и причиняя боль, и я заслонил лицо рукой, пытаясь разглядеть лица моих «спасительниц».

Так. Мулан. Специфические черты лица, тяжелое вооружение, уверенность в движениях и полный сострадания взгляд. Она меня наверняка вспомнила. Пару раз я вроде бы даже точил её оружие. Для виду. Надо же придерживаться легенды.

В платье и диадемой – Аврора. Принцессе было непривычно среди жителей лагеря, но, как истинная принцесса, она никогда не могла держаться в стороне от страданий народа. А народ – это я.

Черноволосая с короткой стрижкой и луком в руках, должно быть, Белоснежка. Я попытался припомнить старые плакаты с её лицом, которые повсюду распространяла Злая Королева. Да, она. Внимательный, чуть настороженный взгляд, придирчиво осматривающийся по сторонам, уверенная хватка на оружии… Она могла бы стать проблемой, если бы не отчетливо проступившее участие на её лице.

Зато блондинка… На мгновение я позволил себе просто насладиться видом: в Заколдованном лесу такого не носили. Облегающие ноги штаны, тонкая рубашка и куртка из ярко-красной кожи. В руках клинок с широким лезвием, волосы развивались на ветру, а в глазах застыло недоверие.

И все бы ничего вот только… посмотрев в эти самые глаза, я провалился. Меня затянуло в глубокий омут, и я, если честно, на какое-то мгновение даже позабыл, как дышать. Я чувствовал, знал, как она будет смотреться в моих объятьях – прекрасная, волнующая, идеальная. В её плавных движениях проскальзывали короткие подергивания, словно у испуганной лани, а на лице остался отпечаток, какого-то невыразимо сильного горя.  Я смотрел в её глаза и не хотел отворачиваться. Я знал, что она для меня. Однако без проблем не обошлось, ведь, судя по всему, она ничего подобного не испытывала. Всего на секунду на её лице мелькнул интерес, который, впрочем, тут же вновь сменился настороженностью.

Прости, мама.

С первого раза не получилось.

8

Когда ты, мое белокурое видение, начала привязывать меня к дереву, я честно пытался понять, где я прокололся. И, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что прокола не было. Все было абсолютно правильно. Это все ты. Невозможная, не верящая, въедливая… Как ты тогда сказала? «Я чувствую, когда лгут». От твоего голоса с легкой хрипотцой тело пробирало приятной дрожью, по кончикам пальцев пробегали искорки удовольствия, а мозг потихоньку отказывал, особенно когда ты подошла почти вплотную. И твои глаза?.. Ну, как тут можно было смолчать? Нет, не спорю, тролли на заднем плане тоже свою роль в стимулировании к сотрудничеству сыграли, но все же…

\- Ну, ладно, ваша взяла! – я не сдержал усмешку, которая тут же придала моему лицу вполне определенное выражение. – Ты права.

\- Кто ты?

\- Крюк, - с долей скрытого веселья ответил я.

\- Капитан Крюк? – удивленно уточнила ты.

\- О, так ты слышала обо мне? – мне абсурдно хотелось отложить все дела на потом и продолжить наш флирт, но, увы, нам оказалось не до того.

\- Эмма, нам пора, - коротко оборвала наш разговор Белоснежка. – Тролли уже близко.

\- Другой разговор, - коротко усмехнулась ты, парой ударов клинка перерубая веревки, которыми несколько минут назад приматывала меня к дереву.

В этот момент я задумался о том, насколько мне нравится твое имя. Эмма. Короткое, хлесткое и волнующее, как будто кто-то от души прошелся по самым сокровенным местечкам твоей темной души. Такое имя не для солнечного дня, оно для мрака ночи, когда под покровом ночи двое настолько близки, что сложно понять, где заканчивается один и где начинается второй.

Мне хотелось узнать свою разоблачительницу. Как можно ближе. Как можно быстрее. Пока я снова не вспомнил о том, зачем вообще согласился на эту аферу. Пока во мне есть что-то кроме мести.

\- У меня есть предложение…

14

Я стоял возле стебля, запрокинув голову вверх, чтобы оценить масштаб предстоящей катастрофы, а мои надзирательницы – и ты в их числе – стояли кругом и готовы были перегрызть друг другу глотку за то, чтобы залезть на этот чертов боб. Я рад был бы списать ваши размолвки на свою невероятную притягательность и сексуальную ауру падонка,  что я, в принципе, и озвучил вслух,  по привычке. Ты выиграла спор, а я не смог скрыть своего ликования, которое прорвалось наружу мелкими и ехидными насмешками.

\- Отлично! Ручку на плечо, - я с удовольствием коснулся твоей руки, отметив мягкость и некоторую сухость кожи. – Готово. Теперь можно взбираться.

Широкая улыбка даже не пыталась исчезнуть с моего лица – да и зачем? За смехом проще прятать истинные намерения. Ты скривилась и всем своим видом показала, что не собираешься идти на большие уступки и уж тем более отвечать на мои заигрывания. Ничего, любимая, я умею ждать.

\- Чтобы забраться мне нужны две руки, - как бы между прочим, заметил я.

С тяжелым вздохом, будто я взвалил на тебя всю тяжесть мира, ты оглянулась на своих соратниц в поисках поддержки и с все тем же обреченным видом приговоренного к повешению достала мой крюк.

Странно было увидеть его в твоих руках. За столько лет я настолько привык к нему, сроднился, что перестал считать чем-то чужеродным. Он стал частью меня. Важной, определяющей. Люди давно забыли мое настоящее имя и из уст в уста передавали кровожадное «Капитан Крюк».

Ты держала в руках часть меня, а я не мог унять трепета, который охватил меня в это мгновение.

27

Затягивая зубами повязку на твоей руке, я старался не опускать взгляда, говорить глуше и надеяться, что ты увидишь не только дьявольский блеск и желание мести на дне моих глаз, но и нечто большее. Я видел, как тебя смущал мой напор, моя откровенность на грани пошлости, мое поведение на грани фола. Я видел, что ты смотрела на меня с подозрением и настороженностью, и не видел ничего, чтобы говорило бы хотя бы о доверии.

И все же, что-то в твоем тоне, в наклоне головы, волосах, рассыпанных по плечам, позволило мне думать, что не все потеряно. И я начал касаться. Конечно, для этого нужен был повод. Растяжка оказалась очень кстати. А ты так удачно не позволила мне её задеть.

Твое тело прижималось к моему всего пару мгновений, но это было идеально. Словно мы – два идеально совпадающих кусочка мозаики. Я, впервые со смерти Милы, чувствовал себя целым, я жил, а не существовал, и это было пьяняще, пускай и продлилось немногим больше десятка секунд.

Когда ты ушла, бросив меня у великана, я действительно не мог поверить, что позволил себе так отвлечься. Я, правда, поверил, что ты начала мне доверять, но ошибся. Ты знала, как себя повести. Я слишком увлекся тобой, хотя не должен был. А ведь я действительно хотел предать Кору и отправиться в этот мир без магии с тобой.

Но ты не оставила мне выбора.

 34

Ты лежала на песке, придавленная моим мечом и крюком, а я всматривался в твои глаза. Не в поиске ответных чувств – я прекрасно понимал, что сейчас им просто не на чем вырасти. Я любовался. Я видел, как ты сияла в драке, размахивая – пускай и неумело – клинком. При должной практике из тебя вышел бы потрясающий боец. Какую-то долю секунды я даже подумывал о том, чему мог бы научить тебя.

Я тщательно сохранил в памяти ту нашу стычку. Вот ты и твоя мать сотоварищи появились возле портала, и ты тут же устремилась ко мне. Соскучилась? Мне так хотелось тогда съязвить по этому поводу, но я не стал. Решила, что я для тебя достойный соперник? Тогда я был польщен. Как в прочем и сейчас.

Я помню, как спас сердце Авроры. Помню удивление и шок на твоем лице. Ты не верила, что я на это способен. Ты считала, что раз я – пират, как ты не уставала мне напоминать, то во мне нет ничего хорошего. Возможно, ты была не так уж и неправа… на тот момент.

Мне нравилось тебя дразнить, в твоих глазах в то же мгновение загорался самый настоящий огонь, мои слова тебя задевали, провоцировали, тебе хотелось бить в ответ, цеплять за живое – но ты не знала как.

Знаешь, я до сих пор с приятным удивлением вспоминал и, наверное, буду вспоминать потом, то свое поражение. Я снова чересчур сильно на тебя отвлекся. А ты снова не постеснялась этим воспользоваться.

42

В следующую нашу встречу шел дождь, я валялся в грязи, стиснув зубы от боли, и ликовал, видя, как маска непобедимого Крокодила треснула от потери любви всей его темной жизни. Ты была там за главную: вызвала помощь, быстро разобралась в том, что случилось, а потом увидела меня.

Не такой я представлял себе новую встречу.

Я пытался съязвить, но ты быстро прервала мои попытки, быстро диагностировав мои переломы. Может быть, во мне говорила боль, но, как мне кажется, ты даже получила удовольствие от того, что я испытывал. Что-то вроде: за что боролся…

Честно говоря, до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты и твой папаша оттащили от меня Румпельштильцхена. Благородство? Жалость? Вера в то, что каждый достоин жить? Или просто нежелание пачкать руки? Какой бы не была истина я благодарен за то, что ты сделала возможным все, что случилось между нами после.

50

Когда я отошел от той бурды, что в меня влили в местной лечебнице, я увидел тебя. А потом понял, что был прикован очередными кандалами прямо к больничной койке.

\- Здорово? Любимая игра?

И как всегда все было написано у тебя на лице. Ты сразу перешла к делу: суровый тон, деловые вопросы, - а я даже не пытался лгать. Зачем? Я почти добился своего. Осталось всего пара деталей. Можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие… кстати, об удовольствии.

\- Где мой крюк? Или тебе интересны другие мои части?

Ты покраснела. Еле-еле заметно, но достаточно, чтобы я разглядел. Тебе шло. Румянец придавал тебе щепотку таинственности и налет остроты. В самый раз. Ты как всегда попыталась сделать вид, что тебе все равно, а я наслаждался очередным моментом жизни. В конце концов, какая жизнь без боли, идущей бок о бок с удовольствием?

\- Ты слишком доволен собой, - заметила ты, подходя ближе.

«- Подойди ещё ближе, и я окажусь в раю», - хотел, было, сказать я, но поступил совершенно иначе, превратив наш разговор в очередной обмен намеками и сарказмом.

В этот раз снова победила ты.

Ты указала мне на изъян моей мести, показала мне мое слабое место, доказала, что я уязвим. Хорошо, что никто другой не был в курсе этого. Ведь играть со смертью гораздо проще, когда соперник думает, что ты его не боишься.

56

Я чувствовал себя немного виноватым, когда оттолкнул тебя со своего пути в Нью-Йорке. В прочем, ты, напротив, не позволила такой ерунде огреть меня по голове. Опять. Честно говоря, иногда мне начинало, казаться, что это у нас такие брачные игры: я виду себя тише воды, ниже травы, а ты бьешь меня по голове тяжелыми предметами, чтобы потом оттащить в темный уголок  и воспользоваться моей бессознательностью. К сожалению, отсутствием у меня сознания в реальности ты не воспользовалась ни разу. Но не в моих фантазиях.

В моих самых откровенных мечтах ты позволяла себе все. У тебя на лице постоянно мерцала дьявольская ухмылка, а глаза были темными от съевшего их желания.  А я… я был рабом твоих желаний. Весь. Полностью. От кончиков пальцев до самых глубин моей очень черной души.

Но увы. Настоящий мир оказался куда более… разочаровывавшим. Сначала я умудрился заключить союз с ненормальными людишками, желавшими избавить мир от магии. Глупая и бесперспективная затея, честно говоря. Впрочем, это не помешало мне подставить Реджину. Но потом… стало понятно, что играть против тебя и твоей семейки героев просто бесполезно, да и не окупается.

Поэтому я сменил стратегию.

Мое появление было эффектным. Конечно, хук справа от твоего отца был неприятным, но,  в целом, вполне закономерным сюрпризом. По мере того, как у вашей компашки начал вырисовывался общий план действий, у меня действительно появилась пара идей относительно того, как можно было бы использовать бобы. В конце концов, немного грубой силы – и ты без сознания на «Веселом Роджере», а я уж знаю, куда отвести корабль, чтобы нас никто не нашел. Твой папочка заставил меня внести пару коррективов, но в целом, я был готов украсть тебя.

61

Это первый раз, когда ты смотрела на меня так пристально. Твои голубые глаза, устремленные на мое лицо, сияли и переливались,  а ты сама говорила то, что я понял, ещё поднимаясь по бобовому стеблю: мы похожи, да. Но главное мы отличаемся ровно настолько, насколько нужно чтобы быть идеальной комбинацией. Как виски с лимоном. Или ром с виноградом. Как корабль и его капитан.

Я действительно был против вашего акта всеобщего суицида – желание сволочь тебя за руку за уголок и прыгнуть в портал, только усилилось, но, черт тебя подери, Свон!.. Почему ты говорила так убедительно? Почему ради тебя мне захотелось поступить благородно, спасти чью-нибудь жизнь, а не разрушать? Почему именно ты сказала мне о  Белфайере – единственном мальчишке, которого я мог бы назвать своим сыном, воспитанником… другом? Почему все сложилось именно так?

Ты прижимала к груди пустой кошель – боб давно перекочевал в мой карман – и так сильно верила в то, что в правильный момент, я могу изменить свою суть и поступить иначе – так же как и ты однажды смогла.

И знаешь? Пускай, это и заняло время… Я понял, что и вправду могу это сделать. И я лишь сильнее убедился в этом, когда ты с удивленным видом вытряхнула на ладонь последний боб.

65

Мы сидели друг напротив друга в одной из кают «Веселого Роджера» в полной тишине. Я периодически наполнял твою рюмку, а сам невозмутимо хлебал ром из горла. Не знаю, было ли это самовнушением или реальностью, но привычный обжигающий вкус напитка почему-то внезапно стал отдавать легкой шоколадной сладостью. Мне нравится думать, что это все из-за тебя.

Ты не хотела говорить, а я не настаивал. Клинок в темных ножнах лежал на твоих коленях, и ты - то ли сознательно, то ли нет – раз за разом проводила по ним свободной рукой. Мы пили за Нила. Мы молчали о нем.  Хотя ещё пару дней это казалось невероятным.

Я вспоминал мальчика, каким он был, и топил в роме горечь сожаления о том, что бросил его на этом чертовом острове. Ты вспоминала мужчину, которым он стал, и точно также как и я пыталась утопить в моем «пойле» что-то свое, и я знал, что сегодня стал ещё ближе к тебе. Не из-за Нила, нет. Из-за уюта мгновений, проведенных с тобой наедине.

69

Ты, я и моя любимая бездонная фляжка с ромом.

Похоже, мы завели традицию.

Что примечательно, похоже, ты сама не замечала, насколько изменилось твое отношение ко мне. Твой отец и Реджина искали во всех моих словах подвох и причину связать меня и сбросить в какое-нибудь ущелье этого проклятого острова, в то время как ты… просто доверяла мне.

Да, я помню, ты говорила: мы – одинаковые. Может быть, поэтому ты приняла меня так легко. Но и у тебя, и у меня есть свои скелеты в шкафу. Что-то что не расскажешь случайному знакомому и уж тем более противнику. Но учитывая количество совместно выпитого рома… нас можно было бы назвать близкими приятелями. И я очень хотел бы узнать о тебе что-то сверх общепризнанных фактов. Что-то, что подтвердило бы нашу связь. Нашу идеальность.

Я видел это в твоих глазах, Свон. Страх и неуверенность. Ты боишься ошибиться снова. Ты доверила свое сердце, Нилу, а он разбил его в клочья. А он был куда более благонадежным парнем, чем когда-либо буду я. Хотел бы я быть другим… нет, я буду стараться, но на это нужно время, которого у нас, с учетом присутствия Пэна, в обрез.

\- Так кто же ты, Свон? – уже более серьезным тоном спросил я.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? – веселье исчезло из твоего голоса, сменившись будоражащей прохладой.

\- Думаю, хочу, - честно ответил я.

Ты короткое мгновение всматривалась в мои глаза, а затем так же молча отправилась следом за остальными. Я проводил тебя взглядом и сделал ещё один глоток, коротко дернувшись от прошившей тело дрожи, вызванной обжигающим напитком.

Ладно, дорогуша. Я умею ждать.

74

Мы обыскивали убежище Нила, когда ты и я снова оказались лицом к лицу. Пока все, в том числе и я, шарили по углам, осматривали закоулки, перетряхивали немногочисленные вещи, ты внимательно рассматривала выцарапанные на стене рисунки. В какой-то момент ты замерла, и твое лицо было… словно ты увидела то, чего не ожидала, как будто тебя озарила некая мысль. Конечно же, мне тут же стало интересно: какая мысль?

\- Что-то нашла? – я пригляделся к неровным белым линиям, складывавшимся в причудливые, но вполне понятные фигуры.

\- Не уверена, - протянула ты, коротко проводя пальцами по одной из черт. – Я не знала, что Нил любил рисовать.

В этот момент передо мной впервые за последние дни пронеслись воспоминания на Миле. Как она изрисовывала целые путевые журналы, используя либо уголь, либо только одно перо. Никаких красок – только черные линии. Чуть светлее, чуть темнее. Там более четкие, здесь размытые настолько, что границы почти невозможно уловить. Пейзажи с изображением хвойных лесов, бушующих штормов, портреты людей, которых я знал или не знал, и лицо сына, которое она рисовала постоянно.

\- Это у него от матери, - коротко выдохнул я, тут же встретив твой удивленный взгляд.

О. Да. Я же не говорил о Миле.  Странно. Ещё неделю назад я мечтал о мести, почти был готов умереть ради того, чтобы присутствовать при последнем вздохе Румпельштильцхена, а сейчас… мне плевать. Крокодил уже отстрадал свое, а мне моя жизнь ещё пригодиться. А Мила… она навсегда осталась в моей памяти – светлым эпизодом, краткой чередой счастливых дней – и в моем сердце, которое, вопреки логике, не отреклось от способности любить. Наоборот, мне кажется, теперь я буду любить ещё неистовей. И когда-нибудь, Свон, когда-нибудь… ты узнаешь насколько.

80

Мне казалось, что мои уши предательски заалели как маков цвет, когда Дэвид, вначале вечера прочитавший мне нотацию в стиле «держись подальше от моей дочери», принялся превозносить меня за спасение своей жизни. И хотя это и было правдой, более неловкой ситуации я припомнить не смог.

Провожая взглядом мою фляжку, кочевавшую по кругу, а на мгновение замер, стоило услышать твой голос:

\- За Крюка.

Вот теперь я точно покраснел.

Я слышал, как ты отпила ром за моей спиной, и прикрыл глаза, услышав твой довольный вздох, но повернулся к тебе лицом, лишь убедившись, что ни капли не походил цветом на помидор.

\- Ты и правда его спас? – ты в кой-то веки пристально на меня смотрела, а я почему-то боялся поднять глаза.

\- Это так странно? – я, наконец, переборол глупое смущение и подошел ближе к тебе.

\- Ну, вас с Дэвидом сложно назвать… - ты усмехнулась, - как ты там говоришь? Приятелями.

Ты протянула мне флягу, и я коротко коснулся твоей руки, забирая ее.

\- Это не значит, что я брошу твоего отца погибать на этом острове, - немного возмущенно отозвался я.

\- Спасибо, - просто выдохнула ты.

Твоя улыбка породила во мне желание проверить границы дозволенного. Меня влекло к тебе уже давно, и ты это знала. Мне стало интересно, насколько близко ты готова меня подпустить?

Я коротко почесал за ухом и насмешливо сверкнул глазами.

\- И это все чего я достоин за спасение твоего отца?

\- Да, поэтому я и сказала спасибо, - улыбка на твоем лице стала шире, я смотрел на тебя словно завороженный не в силах остановиться.

\- И это все?

\- Иди ты, - ухмыльнулась ты. – Ты на это не способен.

\- Может быть, ты на это не способна? – продолжал измываться я.

Я не ожидал твоего следующего поступка. Вообще. Всего мгновение назад ты стояла от меня на расстоянии шага – невероятно близко учитывая, с чего мы начали, - а в следующий миг, я уже почувствовал твои губы, прижавшиеся к моим.

Сказать, как это было? Это было… ошеломительно. Волнующе. Прекрасно. Страстно. Твои губы впивались в мои, поцелуй становился все глубже, и я позволил себе запустить руку в твои прекрасные шелковистые волосы. Ты притянула меня к себе за ворот моего плаща, и мы стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, как когда-то целую вечность назад посреди замка великана. И мы были едины. Я чувствовал твое бешено колотившееся сердце сквозь все слои одежды, мягкость твоей кожи, я дышал твоим дыханием и дрожал вместе с тобой от возбуждения, скользившего между нами уподобившись сверкающим молниям.

Ты целовала меня всего несколько секунд, а затем ещё ровно столько же стояла, прикоснувшись своим лбом к моему, и дышала со мной одним воздухом.

Я что-то сказал, ты что-то ответила – честно говоря, я плохо помню первые мгновение после нашего первого поцелуя. Все как-то размыто и сумбурно. Но что я помню наверняка: когда ты ушла, я прижал руку к своему рту, желая, чтобы время остановилось, и я мог бы ещё тысячелетия ощущать твой вкус на своих губах.

83

Когда Пэн сказал мне, что Нил жив, я… я не знал, как себя вести. Что чувствовать, что делать. И доверился инстинктам, которые, собственно говоря, и привели нас в эту ненавистную мне всей душой пещеру. Нил сидел в клетки в самом центре, и лишь тайны могли проложить нам путь.

Но наш поцелуй уже не был тайной. И это сбило меня с толку ещё больше. Однако важнее было другое… твой взгляд. Ты посмотрела меня, и я впервые видел тебя на грани. Ты подпустила меня так близко, думая, что единственный мужчина, которого ты любила, мертв, а это оказалось не так, и ты, точно также как и я не знаешь, что делать.

Пещера Эха всегда преподносила только неприятности. Принц рассказал Белоснежке про яд, она о желании иметь ещё детей, а ты… ты сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы Нил оставался мертвым. И я понимал тебя. Наверное, как никто другой.

И все бы ничего, если бы не обжигающее чувство ревности, вспыхнувшее у меня в груди, при виде Бельфайера, обнимавшего тебя за плечи.

87

Свершилось.

Мы поговорили о том, что происходит между нами. Странно, мы это сделали, конечно. Ты набросилась на меня с обвинениями по поводу того, что происходило между мной и Нилом, а я рассказал то, на что надеялся.

Но ты снова сомневалась. Ты знала меня. Даже слишком хорошо. И вполне логично предполагала, что мне было выгоднее не говорить тебе о том, что Нил жив. И при этом боялась поверить в то, что я действительно хочу тебя не как очередной трофей в своей пиратской карьере. Что я хочу именно тебя.

Похоже, ты не привыкла к такому повышенному вниманию к своей особе. Поэтому мне вполне понятна твоя злость на меня и Нила, устроивших своеобразную битву характеров. Я не хотел терять то, что было между нами. Я хотел, чтобы ты было счастлива.

Желательно вместе со мной.

96

Когда ты со своей матерью и Реджиной отправились за Генри, я вернулся на корабль и помог разместить на нем всех потерянных мальчишек, получивших билет в один конец до Сторибрука. Пока Мэри-Маргарет и Дэвид приглядывали за ними, я деловито обошел корабль, внимательно отмечая детали. Как скрипело дерево ступенек, как шипели волны разбиваясь о корму, как серебрились под лунным светом многочисленные веревки. «Веселый Роджер» всегда был для меня больше чем кораблем. Он был домом, пристанищем. Он видел меня верным служителем короны, любящим братом, мятежным солдатом, жестоким пиратом и по-детски влюбленным. Наверное, этот корабль многое мог бы порассказать о моих похождениях, победах и поступках, если бы мог. Но по счастью, не может. Некоторые секреты должны оставаться такими… вечность.

Когда вы вернулись, Генри оказался спасен, а Пэн заперт, а корабль, наконец, направился к дому, в какой-то момент я почувствовал твой взгляд. Я не обернулся и постарался, чтобы ты не поняла, что я застал тебя с поличным, лишь прикрыл глаза, почти физически ощущая твое прикосновение.

Я знал, что возращение Нила все изменило. Понимал, что ставлю тебя перед выбором, который сам никогда бы не смог сделать. Так что я решил побыть чуть более благородным пиратом чем обычно и дать Нилу фору.

В конце концов, я могу отбить тебя у него в любой момент.

101

Пока ты прощалась с родными, я стоял в стороне, не смея вмешиваться. Я смотрел, как ты прощалась с Нилом, и понял, что осталась одна вещь, которую я должен тебе сказать. Просто обязан.

\- Свон! - ты остановилась на полпути к машине. – Неплохим судном ты правишь!

Ты рассмеялась от нелепости шутки, но хоть и горькая, но улыбка, согрела мое сердце.

\- Не пройдет и дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе, - наконец, собравшись с духом, проговорил я.

\- Хорошо.

Услышав неожиданный ответ, я поднял взгляд и увидел сверкающую глубину твоих глаз, на самом дне которых увидел то, чего мне не хватало все это время: взаимность.

Ты уезжала из Сторибрука, а нас вот-вот должен был поглотить зеленый туман проклятья, а я мог думать лишь об одном:

« - У меня получилось, мама. Та самая любовь со сто первого взгляда».


End file.
